


Flash Wonder

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Green Arrow - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	1. Chapter 1

She screams as the man grabs her. Then she says something but you don’t understand their language, yet. Judging by her tone of voice she’s frightened. You know you have a job to do, find your sister and stop him but you can’t just stand by and let him harm her. Leaping from the building you land in front of her, you grab the back of his shirt and pull him away from her. He slides across the cement then looks at you stunned. You hear her saying something behind you but you don’t pay any attention keeping your glare on the man in front of you. He holds up his weapon and you smirk. Your sister has told you about these. They shoot tiny metal arrows, she had called them bullets. Sure enough he uses his weapon and you easily block the bullets with your bracelets. Then there’s a red blur, he bolts through the parking lot and knocks down the man in front of you knocking him out. The girl says something and he comes charging toward you. He’s incredibly fast, he almost catches you off guard. You know that he won’t understand you so you don’t bother trying to talk to him. He tries to attack you, getting one solid punch in before you catch hold of the front of his suit and plant your mouth on his.  
“Hey!” He cries as you release him. “What the hell? What was that?”  
“Sorry. That’s how we learn language.” He stares at you in surprise.   
“We?”  
“I’m an Amazon. Like Wonder Woman.” He looks at you blankly and you glance back at the girl who is also giving you a confused stare.   
“She fights with Batman and Superman.”  
You prompt and get nothing from her.   
“Wait, Superman?” The man says, “like Supergirl?”  
“Yes! They’re cousins! You know them?”   
“I met her. Helped her out.”  
“When was this?” The girl asks she comes around to the stand next to the man, she looks up at him confused.   
“It’s kind of a long story.” He grabs the back of his neck in frustration. “Let’s go.” He scoops the girl up and is about to leave when he looks at you. “I’ll be back.”  
“Wait!” You cry then he’s gone. You leap into the air and climb high above the city. There. You spot him zipping along the streets then into a large building. The wind whips your blonde hair around as you soar over the city. God you love flying, the freedom of it, the weightlessness. You reach the place where he disappeared into. It’s a large donut shaped building, with two points reach to the sky. You land softly in front of the doors, then stalk inside. The man in the red appears in front of you.   
“I told you I’d be back.”  
“I’m not good at waiting.” You fire back. “So what do I call you?” You ask brushing your hair behind your ears, the one downfall of flying.   
“The Flash is fine. What do I call you?”  
“Donna, second daughter of Hippolyta. Queen of the Amazons.” You bite back a laugh, “You can just call me Donna.”  
“Yea that’s much less of a mouthful.” He agrees with a smile then he gets serious. “Why are you here?”  
“I’m here to warn you. Ra’s Al Ghul is coming, and when he does you’re going to need help.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Wait. Why would Ra’s come after us?” One of the Flash’s teammates, Vibe, says.   
“Honestly, I don’t know.” You respond. “This is where Oracle sent me so this is where he’s going to attack.”   
“Even if you’re on the wrong earth? Ba-The Flash said that he met Supergirl on another earth.” The girl, Caitlin questions.   
“Oracle doesn’t get things wrong.” You say narrowing your eyes and folding your arms.   
“Sorry. It was just a suggestion.”   
“We need to have a plan.”  
“Donna you don’t know why he’s coming?” The Flash asks.   
“Let me go meditate. Sometimes I can connect with Oracle that way.” He nods then pulls his mask off, he’s attractive, uh for a mortal you mean. You pull your tiara off and set it on the table, then you remove your armor so all you have left is the white shift under it. “Is there a quiet place I can use?”   
“Uh, yea. This way.” The Flash says leading you out the door and down a small hallway. He brings you to a room then turns to you, “this work?”   
“Yes thank you.” You drop to the floor, cross your legs and close your eyes. You can feel his eyes on you. “Do you ever meditate?”  
“Oh, uh no.”  
“You’re welcome to join me.” You hear him sit next to you. “Since you move quickly I assume that your heartbeats faster too?”  
“Yes.”  
“Give me your hand.” He does and you place it in your lap holding it between your hands, you start gently tapping his hand in rhythm of your heartbeat. “Focus on the tapping.”  
“Is that your heartbeat?”  
“Yes. Breathe in slowly.” He chuckles softly, “I know I’m asking a lot of a speedster.” You don’t have to wait long for Oracle. You know that Flash can see her too because he lets out a tiny gasp. You can understand his surprise, Oracle is quite a sight. With her long bleach blonde hair, long body and glowing white eyes she’s a sight.   
“You’ve brought along a mortal Princess.” She comments, her voice rich and silky. “A man none the less. The Queen would not be pleased.”  
“He needs to know Oracle.” You say softly, “he and his friends will help stop Ra’s but they need to be as prepared as I am.”  
“The only one who would be as prepared as you is your sister Princess.”  
“She is not on this earth Oracle.”  
“I know. There are others that will help you.”  
“Where?”  
“Star City. Your mortal knows them.”   
“Show us the vision again please Oracle.”  
“I need to know this mortal’s soul first Princess. Will you let me know you mortal?”  
“Yes.” The Flash says softly.  
“What is your name?”   
“The Flash.”  
“No.” She says.  
“Bartholomew Allen. Barry.”  
“Bartholomew Allen, what is the thing you are most proud of?”  
“Being able to help people.” He answers without hesitation.   
“What are you most ashamed of?”  
“I’m ashamed of a lot of things I’ve done. Lying to people I care about. Not being able to save people. Breaking promises. To name a few.”  
“Would you die to save the world?”  
“I would like to think I would.”  
“Princess you have chosen your ally well. I will show you the vision.” There’s a bright flash then what looks like a show is playing. It shows Ra’s holding a sword and his assassins surrounding him, his eyes full of hatred. It changes and it shows his army taking over, growing and destroying everything they touch. Then it shows him his sword at your throat, then it’s gone. You open your eyes and Barry stares at you.   
“Is he going to kill you?” He asks softly.   
“He’s going to try.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Who are these friends of yours Oracle spoke of?”   
“The Green Arrow and his team. They’re good. Black Canary, Arsenal, Spartan and their eyes and ears.”   
“Shall we?” You say as you start to strap your armor again.   
“I don’t know if you’re going to need all that on.”  
“Ra’s is hunting. It would be foolish for me to leave my armor and sword behind. How long will it take us to get there?”  
“About 8 minutes at my speed.” You glance over at him, one light eyebrow raised.   
“And how are you planning on getting me there?”  
“I’m gonna carry you.” He says with a half smirk. “Unless you think you can keep up.”  
“I’ve seen how quickly you move. I doubt I could keep up for long.” You slide your crown back into your hair, a sliver one almost identical to your sisters gold one. He pulls his mask over his eyes again and holds out his hand. “You’re sure about this?” You ask strapping your shield to your back.   
“Maybe you should put that on my back. It’s going to hard for me to hold on.”   
“Oh. Right.” You laugh softly and undo the straps, you go around him and place the shield on his back, “How does that feel?”  
“It’s good.” He goes to start buckling it but you swat his hand away.   
“Let me please. It’s kind of complicated. Just keep it in place.” He does as you ask and you strap the shield to his chest.   
“How do you get this thing off in battle?”  
“Grasp the top of the shield with your right hand pull up and twist it away from you. As it comes around slide your left arm into the straps.” He does as you instruct and not only clocks himself in the head but also misses the straps and throws himself off balance while loosing his grip on the shield.   
“Duck!” You shriek reaching for it and both Caitlin and Vibe duck down. The shield lodges itself into the wall and Vibe goes to grab it but is unsuccessful in pulling it from the wall. You stride over and yank it out with one hand while he gapes at you. “Amazonian strength.” You say with a smile. “Now let’s not try that again.” You strap the shield back onto his back then look at him anxiously. “Are you sure you’re going to be able to carry me?”  
“Yes.” He holds his hand out for you for the second time. He scoops you up off the floor and you wrap your arms around his neck. “Ready?”  
“Yes.” And before you finish the word you're out of the building and headed for Star City. Eight minutes later you and The Flash have stopped in a room full of lights and outfits and squares that light up.   
“Barry?” A female voice says before he has the chance to put you down. “She can’t be in here. Ol-Arrow is going to freak.”  
“Where is he?” Barry says gently setting you down. He forgets you’re an Amazon, he doesn’t have to be gentle but you still find it pretty sweet that he is. You stand about as tall as Barry, this woman is much smaller. Pretty, with fierce eyes and you can tell there is strength there.   
“Out dealing with rogue members of the league.”  
“Where?” You ask knowing she’s talking about the league of assassins.   
“Felicity!” A voice comes from the box and you look at it startled. She hurries over, “I lost Merlin. Where’s the rest of the team?”  
“23rd and Westbrook.” Before you know it Barry scoops you up again and you’re dropped into the middle of a battle. You pull your sword as a member of the league comes at you. He swings his sword and after blocking two of his strikes you disarm him and run him through.  
“Flash shield!” You yell as a blur of red streaks past with an assassin attempting to get their blade into him. He throws you the shield as another assassin comes at you. You kick him away then using your lasso loop it around him and pull him back toward you. With a blow with your shield he falls. This time two assassins come at you at once. Blocking with your shield you kick one away with your right foot, he flies back into a wall but after regaining his feet he charges you. You turn your attention onto your other enemy and make quick work of him. He tries to use a dagger after you twist his sword out of his grip but it glances off of your shield like he was using a toy against you. The man you kicked becomes a threat again and you elbow him in the face before kicking him away again. Maybe this time he won’t get up. You turn your attention back to the other man, using your shield isn’t going to work as he catches hold of it. Sliding your arm out of the straps you use your lasso to loop around him and wrap it tightly. He struggles against the bonds, satisfied he’s not getting loose, you finish off the fool who charged you twice. You knock out the bound man then unravel your lasso and collect your sword. You turn then glare at the final assassin. “I am Donna. Second daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons. Face me and greet your death.” The two of you stare one another down until suddenly the assassin drops to a submissive position. Ra’s.   
“Welcome Princess.” His voice comes from behind you. You don’t flinch, you don’t move, you’re not afraid of him.


	4. Chapter 4

You hear him come toward you. You turn slowly, sword up, shield up. You’re ready for him.   
“You’re a long way from home princess.” He sneers.   
“There are monsters in every world that an Amazon must destroy. I’m lucky. I got you.” You growl back.   
“Protecting the weak, child?” He mocks and you glare. This is not the Ra’s you had fought before. He pulls his sword and you prepare for the battle when an arrow comes flying at you. You block it with a lazy flick of your shield. Out of the corner of your eye you see The Flash zip up the side of the building and to the man in the green.   
“Come on Ra’s.” You glower, “See if you can match an Amazon.” He drops his sword tip to charge you when two men drop between the two of you. One in green and one in red. The one in red has his bow directed at you.   
“Move Ol-liver.” Ra’s enunciates the man’s name.   
“No. No more killing in my city.”   
“There will be only one more death. His.” You sneer at Ra’s through the two men.   
“Who are you anyway?” The man in red asks.  
“I am Donna, second daughter of Hippolyta Queen of the Amazons. My people have warred with his since the dawn of time and as a champion of the Amazons on this earth I lay down a challenge to Ra’s Al Ghul. Defend your place among legends, or die trying.”  
“Do you think I’m afraid of you child?” He snarls and you laugh.   
“Yes.” You respond.   
“I am Ra’s Al Ghul the Demon Head. I fear no one.” He roars.   
“Then prove it.” You challenge.  
“I said not in my city.” The man in green snarls and you glance over at The Flash. He shrugs his shoulders then zips past you and says something to The Green Arrow. Who says something back and before you know what’s happening The Flash has scooped you up and whisked you away.   
“Flash!” You cry when he sets you down you’re back in that room again. A few minutes later the two men in green and red come back followed by a woman in black and another man also in black.   
“Barry.” The man in green snarls. “Who is this?”  
“I am Donna. Second daughter of Hippolyta Queen of the Amazons and no man speaks for me.” You glare at him after shooting Barry an apologetic look.   
“What are you doing in our city?” He demands.   
“Oracle sent me to stop Ra’s. Which I could have done if you would have let me face him!”  
“You already killed three men.” The one in red points out. His voice isn’t as gravelly as the one in green, it’s more filled with awe. He’s probably never seen a woman quite like you. Your sister wears the color of the country where she’s taken refuge in man’s world but you have kept your Amazonian apparel. Silver breastplate, arm covers, shin guards and bracelets. Some of your sisters wear a helmet but your crown does just fine, it keeps your hair out of your way. Your skirt is a thick dark leather as are your shoes and the straps on your shield and the sheath for your sword. Your lasso sits on your opposite hip, also gold like your sisters. A gift from Athena when you had become a champion.   
“I want you out of my city.” The green one growls.   
“Not going to happen. Where Ra’s is I will be.” You see him glance at Barry but this time you’re ready for him. You catch him by his costume and hold him steady.   
“I like you Flash. I do. But if you try to whisk me off to somewhere else again I will hurt you.” He holds his hands up in surrender as you block the arrow that had been shot at you with your bracelet. It glances harmlessly off and to the floor.   
“I want you out of Star City.”  
“Good. Then help us figure out what Ra’s is after and I’ll stop him then leave.” You respond throwing your hands on your hips. This is why Diana was the diplomat in the family.   
“May I?” The girl in black asks stepping between you and the man in green. “What exactly is Ra’s doing here?”   
“I don’t know.”   
“And you’re here to stop him?”  
“Yes. Ra’s never does anything for the good of the world. Only for himself.”   
“And what about you?” She asks.   
“What about me?”  
“Who are you? Why are you here? What’s up with the outfit? Whose Oracle?”  
“You all might want to get comfortable.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I’ve already told you my name is Donna. I am the second daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons. She created me three years after my sister Diana. We live on an island of all women, defending the gates of Tartarus from those who would try to release Hades.”  
“If you come from an island of all women how were you born?” The Green Arrow interrupts.  
“I was made from clay and lightening like my sister.” They all stare at you. “I know it’s not traditional but Hera blessed our mother. Anyway, Diana left the island a few years ago, only returning to find we had been attacked by a sorcerer who turned people to stone. She brought her friends, men, to the island and defeated the intruder but got herself banished from Themyscira. At that time I was able to challenge the new Champion and became Champion myself. This is my second mission as Champion of Themyscira. I need to make sure that Ra’s doesn’t get whatever he’s looking for.”  
“Whose Oracle?” The girl in black asks.  
“She can see the future and can send us to where were needed. She is kind of just knows all.”  
“Is this outfit what people normally wear?” The blonde, Felicity asks.  
“Yes.”  
“So what is your plan here?” Green Arrow asks.  
“To stop Ra’s. For good.”  
“I can’t let you do that.” He growls.  
“Why? Do you have some sort of pact with him?”  
“No.” He sneers. You fold your arms over your chest, “He’s my sister’s real father.”  
“This effects me how?”  
“No killing.” You can feel his glare from under the hood.  
“Then what do you suggest?” You ask coolly.  
“I don’t know, it’s your mission.” He growls, “you are forbidden to kill Ra’s Al Ghul.”  
“Who do you think you are?” You snarl, finally loosing your patience. “I am a Princess of Themyscira. You do not get to order me around. I am the champion of my people an honor I wear proudly!” He’s drawn an arrow and has it resting against the string. His companion in red has done the same, “If you would like to challenge me then do it. I will call a witness from Themyscira and we can settle this.”  
“Enough. Arrow.” Felicity snaps. “Why don’t we just lock him up on the island.”  
“Because he’s Ra’s. He’ll escape.”  
“Not from my world he wouldn’t.”  
“You have a Lian Yu?” The man in red asks. “Yes. What do you know of Lian Yu?”  
“I was stranded there for five years.”  
“You escaped it?” You look at the Green Arrow in surprise. It’s called Purgatory for a reason.  
“I did. It left its scars but I came out alive. How will you keep him there on your world?”  
“I can station Amazons to guard the island.”  
“I think this is the closest we’re going to get to a compromise.” Barry says from where he’s been leaning against a railing. “Anyway. I’m starving can we go get some food?”  
“Just because she knows who you are doesn’t mean we want her to know who we are Barry.” Green Arrow says.  
“I don’t care.” The girl in black says. “I’m Black Canary, Laurel Lance.” She pulls her mask and a wig off and you see that she’s a pretty brunette.  
“It’s a pleasure.”  
“I’m Roy Harper, Arsenal.” The man in red says pulling off his own mask. The other two men don’t remove their masks or tell you their names. That’s fine, you can know them as Spartan and Green Arrow.  
“Give me five minutes to change and we can go get some food.” Laurel says as she walks away. “Do you have anything else to wear?” She asks over her shoulder.  
“No?”  
“Come on. I have something that should fit you.” You follow her as Barry zips off somewhere.

Luckily Laurel has a dress that fits you and you can easily attach a dagger to your leg under the skirt. You wish you could bring more, your shield or lasso but there’s no way to hide them. You pull your hair back into a high ponytail, Laurel glances at you out of the corner of her eye.   
“I was going to offer you some makeup but we don’t want every man begging for your attention.” She says with a smile as she swipes some mascara on her eyelashes. Diana had told you that women liked to paint their faces with colors to add to their beauty.   
“I’m good thank you.” You say with a laugh. You didn’t think she much needed it either, “I don’t know if I’ll ever understand makeup. You don’t need it.”   
“Oh. Thank you.” She says grinning over at you.   
“Hey guys?” Felicity says coming into the room, “Barry’s wondering how much longer you’ll be. Apparently he’s famished.” She laughs and shakes her head. You follow her out of the room nearly crashing into The Green Arrow on the way.   
“Oh sorry.” You say glancing up at him, he grunts in response.   
“Don’t mind him. He’s very set in his ways and doesn’t trust people easily.” Felicity explains, “He is a good man though, saved my life more than once.”  
“You have the right build for combat, you’d need to be stronger and wear less, precarious, footwear but I think you’d be a good fighter. I can train you if you’d like.” You offer as the pair of you move back into the main room where both Barry and Roy are waiting. When they see you Barry stares and Roy whistles softly.   
“Looking good princess.” He teases.   
“Don’t forget I could still kick your ass in this dress.” You tease back and he laughs loudly.   
“Princess I don’t doubt it for a second.”   
“Please, call me Donna.”  
“You guys ready?” Barry asks as Laurel joins the four of you.  
“Yea, Arrow and Spartan aren’t joining us. Although I think Oliver might be coming a little later with Thea.”  
“Who are they?” You ask as Barry offers you his arm which you slide your own arm through with a smile.   
“Oliver is my fiancé and Thea is his sister.” Felicity explains from behind you. “I called us in a table at Chomp.”  
“Yes! Thank you Felicity!” Barry reaches his free hand back and she high fives him with a laugh. It’s only a ten minute walk to the restaurant and when you arrive you see the other two members of your group. This Oliver is clearly the Green Arrow and the girl with him, his sister Thea, must be the Daughter of the Demon.   
“Whose this?” Oliver asks with a smile looking down at you.   
“Don’t play games I’m not a fool.” You hiss back and his smile fades.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You pull the knife from under your skirt and he easily blocks it.   
“You were saying?” You comment coolly sliding the knife back under your skirt. “This must be your sister I’ve heard so much about.” She has short dark hair, slight features and is near your night. Her eyes are dark and serious and her features are sharp. “I’m Donna Troy a friend of Barry’s.”  
“Thea Queen.” She shakes your hand and you smile at her. She’s clearly been trained, probably by her father. But you don’t feel like she’s a threat, you actually get the feeling from her that she doesn’t exactly approve of what her father has become. That she doesn’t want to be the Daughter of the Demon. The seven of you enter the restaurant and are enjoying the company. You didn’t realize how hungry you were until then.  
“How do you like the food?” Barry murmurs in your ear, “I bet it’s crazy different from home.”  
“It is. But I’m enjoying it, thank you.” He gives you a shy smile and then gives your leg a gentle squeeze.   
“So are you two dating?” Thea asks waving her fork between you and Barry.  
“No, just friends.” You say with a smile.   
“Well you should date.” She says stabbing her chicken with her fork. “You’d be a cute couple.” If your mother found out you had feelings for a mortal she’d probably banish you too. Maybe Barry would let you stay in Central City. You laugh softly then turn back to your own chicken.   
“Not to make things awkward. Hey Ollie can-”  
“Down!” Barry yanks you to the floor as an explosion rips through the building.


	6. Chapter 6

You’re more concerned about the rest of the group than you are about yourself. You grab your bracelets out of the bag Laurel borrowed you and snap them on. A flash goes off and there’s another loud bang,   
“Under the table.” You yank Thea over and you meet Oliver’s eyes as he pulls an unconscious Laurel under the table. You move to the middle and his eyes narrow but you know the ceiling isn’t going to hold up. Sure enough there’s a loud crack and you brace yourself against the table. The ceiling hits it with a loud bang, you grunt as your knees shudder against the weight. “Barry get them out.” He does as you ask, and you throw the table then move back out into the main part of the restaurant Flash comes sliding back into the room in full costume he pulls civilians out of the room after passing you a small device.   
“It’s an ear piece so we can communicate with team Arrow.” You slip it into your ear and find that it doesn’t hamper what you hear in your surroundings but you can now connect with the rest of the group.   
“Barry. Come get me.” Arrow growls. Barry is gone then and comes back with Arrow, “Arsenal and Speedy will be ready soon. The League is outside.”  
“Damn it.” You hiss pulling column off of a table so that a group of civilians can get up and out they clamor out with thank you’s.   
“I’m ready.” Comes a female voice and then Barry’s gone again. You stalk out into the street and are greeted by most of the League of Assassins.   
“You wanted a fight Amazon!” Ra’s roars looking far too pleased with himself.   
“Oracle!” You cry as you and Arrow start picking off assassins. Hopefully she’s listening.   
“It looks like you brought a dagger to a sword fight.” Ra’s sneers firing an arrow in Arrow’s direction.  
“If I need a sword Ra’s I’ll take one.” You growl back blocking the blow of one of his assassins sword. “Like this one for example.” You quickly disarm him and turn his own sword against him. That’s when a spear lodges itself in him. You glance over your shoulder and see a dozen Amazons.   
“Princess where is your armor?”   
“Don’t concern yourself with that! Fight!” Your sisters spring into action ruthlessly cutting down the League as they go. The League is good, but this dozen is the best Themyscira has to offer.   
“Here.” Barry shoves your armor into your arms and one of your sisters quickly aids you in attaching it while Barry runs interference. You block an arrow with your shield then join your sisters in the charge, the crown resting on your brow. You dodge a blow from an assassin and charge Ra’s. It’s an epic battle. He fires arrows at you as you charge him, using your shield you block them you throw the small dagger you had and slice the string of his bow. He throws it aside and meets you with his sword. The two of you are moving so quickly that sparks are flying off of your swords. He swipes you block, you jab he blocks, you’re evenly matched except for one thing, the lasso, you throw it and it catches around his arms. Pulling it tight he looses his sword and falls to the ground at your feet.   
“Surrender.” You snap.   
“Death first.” He growls, you go to knock him out and are surprised when a red arrow with a tiny needle in it hits him. He’s unconscious in seconds. You glance over and instead of seeing the man in red you see the Daughter of the Demon. The group of you pick off the rest of the League rather quickly. With your sisters there it’s fast work. Some police had shown up but when their Captain had seen what was going on he held his officers back. They kept the civilians out of your way so your group could focus on the League. When the last few members of the League finally surrender you task two of your Amazons to take Ra’s to Lian Yu on your earth.   
“I assume you’re leaving now.” Barry says quietly.   
“Not if you need help.” You say with a smile, “I kind of like it on this world.” He grins back at you and nods.  
“We could always-”  
“Princess.” Artemis interrupts saluting you, “it’s time to go.”  
“Not for me. Tell mother that I’ll be home soon. I need to explore, I need to help people in Man’s World before I come home.”  
“The Queen will not be happy.”  
“I know. I’m sorry. But I am staying here for now.” She nods, crosses an arm across her chest, places her fist over her heart and gives a slight bow. She and the rest of your sisters move into the shadows and vanish, Oracle bringing them home. You let out a soft sigh.   
“Are you sure about this?” Barry asks his eyes searching your face.   
“I’m sure, I can’t be a good leader if I’m holed up on a secluded island my whole life. My sister knew this and now it’s my turn to explore. I just hope my mother understands.”  
“I’m sure she will.”  
“You’ve never met my mother.” You laugh and he joins you. “Oh gods I don’t know if I thought this through. I need a place to live, and a job, and new clothes. Oh no.”  
“Calm down Donna.” He says gripping your arms gently. “I’ll help you. My friends and I will help you.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes of course. You helped us, we’ll help you. You can stay with me and my foster dad Joe. And I think I know the perfect job for you.”  
“Really? What?”  
“They’re looking for a lecturer on Greek Mythology at the History Museum.” You laugh and give him a gentle hug.  
“Thanks Barry.”


End file.
